Luna Hinsa Chapter 2
by Skylin Jade
Summary: Skylin Descovers that Shade is still alive and has broken out of prison by the very person who murdered her mother. He has plans to take over the worl but will he before skylin does?


Luna Hinsa

Chapter 2

Shade Has Escaped

"One more level to go. You wanna kepp going or call it a day?" Macry said as he was panting for air. "Maybe we should call it a day. We'll finish Fourteen tomorrow." I said, Also Panting for air."So I think you're doing good. You have alot of anger though. You need to learn to channel it. Skylin, If you can channel your anger... you may be able to make it so your powers can be doubled. "I couldnt believe what Macry had said. "What?! Are you sure? I mean, Twice my power?" He walked over and gave me a hug," Oh hun... dont worry I'll teach you to control it." I sighed ..."okay I'm taking your word for it."

* * *

After we talked and hugged, I began to notice a sharp pain in my left arm. I stopped walking "Ouch!" Macry stopped as well, as I grabbed my arm I could feel the pain throbbing. He turned and looked at me...I fell to the ground as the pain increased. By now it wasnt in just my left arm it was in my right arm and in my neck. "AHHHHH!!!" I screamed in agony! I was in such orrible pain. Macry ran to my side."Skylin!!" he shouted as he ran towards me! He tried calming me down he held on to me tightly whipering in my ear that I was going to be okay even though we both knew that we could not predict the future or if anything bad was to happen. I couldnt help but to scream. Then, the pain suddenly stopped. I was so exhuasted that I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I was in my own bed. Macry and Spike were asleep on my floor. Judging by thier snoring I figured that they had been up all night caring for me. I layed a couple of blankets on them and took a shower.

* * *

When I got out, I was brushing my hair, but when I looked in the mirror ... I noticed something very piculiar, I had tattoos of blood red claw marks around my neck and arms ,where the pain had been. I walked back into my room thrustingt he door open and nearly breaking it. "MACRY!!" I yelled as my face began to turn red. Both of the boys awoke quickly. I grabbed Macry's ear and lifted him to my face. "What the Hell is this?!" I said loudly in his face pointing to my new found "tattoos". He smiled stupidly," Looks to me like you finally have your demon birth marks." I dropped him." My what?" He stood and brushed himself off and yawning,"Demon Birth marks."I turned around with my fists clenched," are you fucking kidding me! I went thru all of that pain for nothing!! For something so simple and Fucking Birth Marks!?"I slammed the door shut behind me. As I went to my closet the boys went to thier rooms to get ready for the day. After I got dressed and got something to eat .I got a phone call from a good friend of mine. Nakera Myou. She has been Like a sister to me ever since i can rememeber. She said that her, my brothers and my sister were coming over to visit.

When they got to my house I was so excited to see her as she was me. When I opened the door she practically tackled me. She already knew spike and Macry as well as my brothers and my sister."Taemis, Shoan, Kieya!" I've missed you guys soo much!" Spike and Macry came over to say hi to everyone but when he saw Nakera ... well he's like a brother to her so yea they are like best friends as we are too. She walked over to him and gave him a BIG hug. Spike walked over to her to give her a hug and She slapped him across the face ripping his scratches open."Whats up Bitch!?" She yelled. They both laughed,"Not much Nakera still much Like skylin I see." she laughed again, "Dude, Always" His face still bleeding he hugged her ," Welcome home bumble bee." He said as she smiled, "I brought someone else with me" Akara, and Kira walked in. Another two girls much like my sisters. "I havnt seen them in years. I practically jumped on them. I missed the times when we would all hang out it was the best.

* * *

The thing I will never miss though is when Taemis and Shoan used to live with me. They would constantly fight with spike. I would end up leaving for a few hours or end up in the corner, Crying ,listenign to music and writing as my tears hit the pages with every word. Once in a while I would actually like to go back to that to get some peace and quiet. I would have time to myself, but it will never happen I'm always too busy training with Macry or spending time with spike. I'm lucky I have time to sleep.

* * *

I had a feeling that something was wrong thought. It wasnt normal. Nakera wouldnt come out here for nothing and with the gang? I needed to talk to Nakera something just wasnt right. I told everyone to go to the living rom and that I would get them some drinks. I asked Spike to help me out with it. When everyone was all settled down Nakera spoke, "I am so greatful to see you all again but im afraid it has to be under such terrible conditions. I'm afraid to have to tell you this.Shade has escaped." All that Anyone could do was to be silent. "How Many?" I said. Nakera replied," I dont Know." I interrupted her," Bullshit Nakera! How Many?!"she sighed, "ugh, Fourty-Five." I couldnt help but be outraged at this,"Fourt-Five Fucking Victims! Fourty-Five defenseless, and helpless souls taken by a monster!... How did he escape Nakera?". She replied wit hno hesitation,"Another Prinsoner let him out." I already knew the answer but I jad to ask anyway to make sure," who was the prisoner?" Once again with no hesitation she said, "Diyshaen." I couldnt help it I almost completely lost control.

* * *

You see... Long ago, Diyshaen and his wife, Kishoanyanna were my parents trusted allies and good friends. Until one day they decided to betray them. They killed my mother jenasey. Kishoanyanna aws sent straight to jail and sentenced to death. her husbandwas sentenced to death as well but before his time was up he let out my nemesis to finish off my father and I. To this day I have waited when the dumbass would wise up. Now he has set Shade free to Kill me.


End file.
